Fourth Border War
Following the conclusion of the War of Forsaken Faiths and the Elten acquisition of the Kingdom of Granthel, Emperor Laerentius Proconinus III called a meeting between emissaries from the Holy Empire of Alenthyl and the Great Provinces of Nobugo. There, the Gallanon Pact was signed and the three nations formed the most powerful alliance in Aevonhold's history. From there, the Empire of Ulyssa declared war on Elterlein to regain their lost territories. From the war's very beginning, it was commonly called "the Great War." Timeline 3E 12th Century 3E 1199 * The Gallanon Accords are signed by Emperor Laerentius Proconinus III of Ulyssa, Hanley Capewell of Alenthyl, Shinju Taijiong of the Dongsu province, and Shiao Xiaowu of the Ikhung province. * Almost immediately following the formation of the Pact, Ulyssa declares war on Elterlein to regain the territories lost during the Third Border War. Nobugo honors the alliance and joins in the war, each Great Family raising their armies and marching northward. Alenthyl, still recovering from the War of Forsaken Faiths, does not send troops. * The first few battles of the war are fought in the southern borders between Elterlein, Nobugo, and Ulyssa. The Elten army is spread thin from the inception of the war, heavily outnumbered by the combined forces of the Nobugohito and Ulyssian armies. * The border mountains offer Elterlein a large strategic advantage, forcing both Nobugo and Ulyssa to pick out of only six passes large enough to move an army. * The Nobugohito army marches east, to the Elten county of Hardhal. The mountain range stops there. Several battles are fought as the Nobugohito army attempts to move through, but the Elten forces pull off several decisive victories. The Elten soldiers are much better trained and disciplined than the Nobugohito forces, as most of the soldiers are peasant conscripts with little training. * The Ulyssian army marches west, their strategy similar to Nobugo's. They attempt to cross into the Elten county of Brasel, as the western side of the mountain range ends there. However, the Elten generals anticipating this, have the bulk of their forces sent to Brasel to reinforce the defenses. After several indecisive battles, the Ulyssian advance is stalled and their forces are kept out of western Elterlein. * However, a joint force of Ulyssian and Nobugohito soldiers launch a massive offensive on the three mountain passes in southeastern Arnes Voren, an Elten duchy. The Elten army is crushed, and the Ulyssian-Nobugohito forces advance into Arnes Voren proper. The Elten forces are forced to retreat in an attempt to hold the Ulyssians and Nobugohito in Arnes Voren. * Nobugo sends a fleet of Kumitari raiding parties, raiding several coastal counties in Arminia and ravaging the Elten's eastern front supply lines. 3E 1200 * As the Deep Cold draws to a close, the disease known as the Stale Unrest begins to spread throughout the eastern front, primarily in Hardhal. * The morale of the Nobugohito forces is low, and infighting between soldiers from the different provinces is common. Notable Battles The Battle of Erlenn Pass 32-34 Full Bloom, 1199 With the Ulyssian attack on the westernmost pass in Brasel, General Heinrich Shallentz of the western front pulled soldiers from the smaller Erlenn Pass to assist in the defense. However, as it became clear that Ulyssa could not advance into Brasel, a large host of Ulyssians were sent to move through Erlenn Pass and flank the Elten forces to attempt to break their defense. This would be a crippling blow to the Elten defenses, and only a handful of soldiers remained in the mountain forts guarding the pass. For two days the Ulyssian host launched assaults on the pass, attempting to break through. However, the Elten defenders managed to hold against all odds, allowing the Ulyssian offensive in Brasel to be bested. Many of the officers of this battle were regarded as heroes. Category:Wars